The Infectious Diseases Clinical Research Program (IDCRP) is a collaboration between NIAID (Division of Clinical Research) and the US military (Uniformed Services University) through an Inter-Agency Agreement. The objective of the IDCRP is to leverage the resources of the US military and NIAID to design, conduct, analyze and publish collaborative clinical infectious diseases research of military relevance through an effective research network that rapidly responds to evolving infectious disease threats worldwide. Current areas of focus include diseases due to multi-drug resistance pathogens, the natural history and measurement of outcomes in H1N1 and other influenza and influenza-like illness, evaluation of interventions in the prevention and treatment of infections including those due to methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus and resistant gram negative organisms, outcomes and natural history of trauma-related infections in the military, studies related to the prevention and treatment of global travel-related infectious diseases in the military, and studies of HIV infection, including neurocognitive studies, in the military population.